edFAMOUS
by Mr. Monty
Summary: The three Eds are devastated when they have to move to a town called Empire City. The three try to adapt to their new life, but then The Blast happens, causing them to have an experience they never thought was possible. *Currently revising*
1. Chapter 1: Moving Away

**Completely revised, I hope you all enjoy!**

_Chapter 1: Moving Away_

"No please! It's not fair!" Ed wailed, currently leaving scratch marks on the concrete pavement as the poor sock headed boy named Double D dragged the boy with all of his might, which according to his noodle arms shaking like leaves, was not much.

"Ed, I know you don't want to…ugh…move but we don't have a choice!" Double D groaned as he put every ounce in his strength into finally dragging Ed to the bus stop that was just a few inches away. When the duo reached the sign, Double D released the crying boys legs, leaving him to curl up in the fetal position to weep some more.

"Boy, your heavy Ed" Double D gasped as if every breath in his lungs had just left him. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and went to meet Eddy at the bus stop, who was quite busy sneering at the air.

"Can you believe it Double D?! Our parents all got the same exact job in the same exact city! What are the odds of that?" Eddy said and he crossed his arms "Now we have got no kids to scam and no idea where we are going." His eyebrows connected in frustration.

"Well Eddy, I looked up where we are going, and it appears we are going to Empire City." Double D said as he set down next to his three haired friend, who scoffed.

"Yeah well, I don't care, our life was perfect after the whole mess with my brother, and now our parents just had to get a new job in a completely different city." Eddy said.

"Home is where the heart is Eddy!" Ed yelled as he began to bawl even louder than before.

"Now Ed, I am sure this city isn't going to be that bad." Double D said as he got up and went to pet the crying boy.

"Oh yeah, you don't know Double D, after 130 episodes, 4 specials, and a movie, we finally became popular but now after only one month of being awesome, we are going to be moving to a place where we will be losers again!" Eddy yelled as he turned around and looked into the distant hills of Peach Creek as the sun hang over the horizen.

Double D kept trying to comfort the big lug but was unsuccessful in his endeavor. Even a mention of buttered toast did not cheer him up. He sighed in defeat and went back to talk to Eddy.

"Well, it's unavoidable now Eddy." He turned to Ed and asked in a somewhat motherly tone. "Have you got your luggage Ed?"

Ed, still teary eyed, gave a slight nod and pointed toward a huge briefcase with everything that was in his room.

Eddy just huffed and picked up his duffel-bag that lie at his feet and put it next to him on the bench.

Double D was holding a brown, medium sized suitcase with him. They all three began to hear the sounds of engines heading their way and knew it was time.

"Well fellows, here comes our pickup." Double D said as the three cars pulled up, amusingly, they were in the order the Ed's usually were.

"Put your luggage in the trunk Eddy." Eddy s dad said with a growl.

Eddy sighed and threw his luggage in the trunk of his parent's car.

Ed threw his things in the back of his dad's truck and sat in the back with his sister, Sarah.

Double D put his luggage in the car with him and looked back at his former home as the rising sun glazed the cul-de sac with a beautiful ray of light.

_Eddy's car_

Eddy looked back through the back window and simply waved goodbye to his former home, with few tears forming, Eddy just sat back down and sighed, making sure that his parents did not see the few tears that were on his cheeks.

_Double D's car_

Double D looked back at Peach Creek and sniffled, a few tears strolling down his face. He began to remember the first day he had moved there and the tears began to flow more freely as memories of all the things his friends had done together began to resurface.

_Ed's truck_

Ed was the worst, He was bawling and tears were flooding the back of the truck and his sister was nearly washed out into the street. Speaking of the red head, she was crying as well. Mostly at the fact that Jimmy would not be at her side this time, like he always had been.

One thing was certain for all of them though, they had lived there for twelve years. They had met and became best friends there and all of their scams had all failed or sometimes succeeded in that small town. Now they all had to kiss it goodbye, after years of trying to fit in with the other kids, they had finally achieved popularity. Even worse was the fact that they all had to enroll in a new school.

A few hours of driving they finally arrived at New York's Harbor, they would have to board a boat in order to get to Empire City since it was away from the mainland. So, the three families waited on the docks for their boat to arrive and, when it did, it looked like the crappiest boat on the planet. It was white, or at least it looked to be under all of the filth. After boarding, the parents all went to the front to discuss their financial situations while the kids went to the back to converse.

"Well fellows, we are going to arrive there in about an hour so we might as well find something to do." Double D said as he sat with his legs crossed, staring at the distant shape of the incoming city.

Ed was lying down near the edge of the ship looking down into the dark ocean water, giving a guffaw every time he saw a fish. Eddy smiled at his big, dumb friend. Oh how he wished he could be as distracted as that guy.

"Well Ed, what do you think this new city is going to be like?" Eddy asked as he sat next to Ed.

Ed stopped laughing and looked up at him, his eyes still irritated from crying so much.

"It will never be like home." Ed said and ran his finger through the water.

Eddy patted his friend on the shoulder and tried to be the optimistic one, which was kind of a hard act to pull off.

"Don't worry big guy, we'll get through it." Eddy said as he walked to Double D who was still sitting in the same spot.

"So Double D, what do you think about moving to this"Empire City"." Eddy asked him with emphasis on name of the city. Double D put his finger on his chin and looked thoughtful.

"Well, based on what I have looked up, I would say that this city is a little bit to thug like for my taste." Double D said he wiped more sweat from his forehead , not yet used to the humid air.

"Well the cul-de-sac wasn't exactly my kind of heaven either Sock-Head." Eddy said with a smirk etched on his lips. The sock headed boy just shrugged.

"Well, can't say I expect much Eddy."

After a few seconds, Eddy seen Sarah go over Ed and hg him, trying her best to comfort the him as more tears threatened to escape the tall Ed boy.

After the hour had finally passed with absolutely nothing happening, they finally made it to Empire City, looking at the silhouette of the city, they knew that it was big...a lot bigger than Peach Creek, to say the least. The air began to smell like smoke and gasoline as the boat got closer. They could hear the sounds of cars and horns being blown.

The boat came to a stop and their parents got off the boat first heading toward the dock and then heading toward the city.

"Shall we?" Double D asked his friends.

They all proceeded toward the dock following their parents, they didn't know what to expect of this place, all they knew is that they all four had each other.

The sign "Welcome to Empire City" hung tauntingly over their heads, reminding them of their new home and new surprises to be found

**Well, here we are. The beginning again. It sure has been a LONG time since I last updated this story. About a year as a matter of fact. If you did not read the description, I am going to completely redo this story, seeing as how I am not that proud of how rushed it seemed. I really appreciate you guys for reading and reviewing. Remember to give your criticism without holding your tongue because I really want to know what to fix. See you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: City Life

**I forgot to say I do not own Ed Edd Eddy or Infamous 1 or 2. They belong to there original owners. Enjoy chapter 2 ! :D**

**Chapter 2: The City Life**

The 3 Eds (and Sarah) walked down the busy city street with there parents in front of them

"Man, for a group of islands this place sure is packed." Eddy said as he nudged past somebody out of his way.

"Well, This place is nothing compared to places like Japan." Double D said

Ed was carrying his baby sister on his back like a mother possum does with its baby's.

"Japan! You mean like where Godzilla is!" Ed said with excitement

"No silly, there is no Godzilla." Sarah told her brother

Ed pouted and continued to walk with his friends

There parents stopped in front of them and headed inside of a building, the 4 of them followed. They headed upstairs and all of them stopped in front of a door that said "Room 67"

They all walked inside and looked around. The room was not a fancy hotel room or a crappy truck stop one, it was your average condo with 4 bed and 3 bathrooms.

"We have to stay in my Uncles condo till we can afford a house here" Eddy's dad told everyone and flicked on the lights

"Well lets pick were we will all sleep." Double D's mom said

Ed and Sarah got the living room,

Eddys mom and dad got the 1st bedroom

Double D's mom and dad got the 2nd room

Eds mom and dad got the 3rd room

Eddy and Double D got the last room, Eddy himself was not the least bit happy

"No way am I sharing a room with Sock head!" Eddy yelled and crossed his arms

"Its either that or you sleep with us." Eddy's dad told him

Eddy just sighed and agreed to share a room with Double D. They all walked into there rooms and began to unpack there things

Eddy placed his duffle bag on the floor and sat down in a chair sitting in the corner of his room. Double D began to slowly but neatly unpack his suitcase on the bed. Eddy looked at Double D with anger

"Who said you get the bed sock head?" Eddy asked and walked toward his sock headed friend. Double D gave him an obvious look

"Surely you don't suggest I sleep on that dirty floor?" Double D asked and picked up something from his suitcase that Eddy recognized to well: Double D's Labler. He spun it around and began to walk around the room with it. He stopped in front of the chair Eddy was sitting in a few seconds ago and began to twist the word wheel. He ripped the small piece of paper from the wheel and placed it on the chair. The word "Chair" was labeled on it in big bold letters.

"Oh come on Sock head! Cant you just forget about labeling every single place you have to stay in!" Eddy whined to Double D, Double D turned to look at him

"Eddy, you know I cant sleep in an unlabeled environment." He said and continued to label every single solid object in the room. Eddy face palmed and groaned as he started to unpack his things.

A few hours later the boys got bored and decided to go exploring the city

"If you kids are not back by 9:00 pm then I will hunt you down and make you all lick the floors clean!" Eds mom told them, They all gulped and nodded quickly

They stepped outside and looked around: The street had cars beeping there horns every second, The street was packed with people, and there was train tracks above the street adding even more noise than what was needed.

"Well boys, we got a clean slate, 30$ from my dad, and a whole new place to explore." Eddy said with excitement as they walked down the busy city street, earning a few "Hey"s and "Watch it!"s from he people they bumped into, along with the sounds of Double D's "Excuse me, Pardon me!"s

"Eddy, we have no idea where to go, this city is vast and will take us maybe a week's worth of running around to fully explore." Double D said

Eddy reached into his pocket

"Well luckily my dad gave me...this!" Eddy showed them a map of the whole city and all its islands.

"Eddy...your dad is so cool." Ed said in an amazed voice as Double D rolled his eyes

"Yep I know." Eddy said with a smirk as all three of them walked down the busy city street.

"Where are we going Eddy?" Double D asked him in a dead pan but curious voice

"We are going to a place where all of our dreams will come true!" Eddy said, this got Ed excited

"Where Eddy where!" Ed asked while jumping up and down.

Eddy smirked and turned around

"You will see Ed!" Eddy said as he cracked a smile. Double D never had a good feeling around Eddy when he said those exact words.

Eddy studied the map and continued to walk for about 30 minutes

Double D looked at his watch: 7:25 pm

"Eddy we had better hurry to this destination quickly." Double D said with rush in his voice

"Don't worry your little head Sock-head, because we are already here!" Eddy yelled

They were standing in front of a building with neon lights flashing all over it, it had money signs all over it and it gave off a weird alcoholic allure: A Casino

"Eddy you must be mad!" Double D yelled with worry and panic

"Pretty lights" Ed said as his pupils dilated and his mouth leaked drool onto the pavement

"Sock-head have I ever steered you wrong?" Eddy asked with a smile on his face

Double D opened his mouth to answer but Eddy shoved a sock in his mouth

"Don't answer that" Eddy said as he walked inside the Casino as Ed followed behind

"Fellows wait!" Double D yelled and began to look around him, starting to be filled with paranoia, what if there parents found them here, what if they got arrested, what if a mob boss took them hostage and made them kill for him! He let out a sigh, looks like he didnt have any other choice

"Oh dear, Oh dear, Oh dear!" Double D said and ran inside after them.

* * *

><p>Time had just flew by, Eddy was out of money from gambling, Ed was still starring at the lights with his pupils now melted, and Double D was so guilt stricken he looked like a person from a mental hospital.<p>

"Oh come on!" Eddy yelled as he was thrown out a third time by the bouncer.

"All I did was spit in his face!" Eddy yelled. He just gave a humph and tried to find his sock headed and dumb friend.

"Ed! Double D!" Eddy yelled as he looked passed the bouncer inside the casino.

Double D was being carried by Ed as he walked out of the Casino

"Where have you been Ed?" Eddy asked

"Bathroom" Ed said with a grin

"About time you idiot." Eddy said and gave a questionable look

"Say.. what time is it anyway?" Eddy asked

Double D snapped out of his trance "Time..."

He looked at his watch: 12:45 Am

Double D shrieked and passed out

"What is it Sock head?" Eddy asked

Eddy walked behind Ed to look at Double D's watch 12:45Am

Eddy screamed and grabbed Ed and Double D as he began to sprint home. He knocked a lot of people down which got a lot of nasty comments by people

Eddy began to pant and stopped on the main road to regain his breath. As Eddy was about to continue running a man on a bicycle barely brushed passed Eddy, Nearly running him over

Eddy looked at the hit and run guy, He barely caught a glimpse of him but saw that he had a yellow and black jacket, and black and white track pants.

"Watch were your going jerk!" Eddy yelled as he continued down the road.

He kept on running down the street until they reached the apartment complex.

Eddy sat his friends down next to him as they stared at the main lobby door.

"Um.. Double D... you first man." Eddy said as he pushed his sock headed friend.

"Why me!" Double D said

"Because we all know that you are a goody two shoes, so they will go easier on you." Eddy said

Double D shook his head and began to push Ed

"I think Ed should go." He said as he pushed him closer to the door

Ed gave a gasp "Parents no good for Ed Double D!" He yelled in a dramatic voice as he grabbed Double D and put him in front of him. Double D let out a groan of defeat.

"Very well then, but you two owe me." Double D said as he slowly reached for the handle. They were all sweating profusely, Ed was chewing his fingernails, Eddy was pulling out the coller of his shirt to let out some steam and Double D's teeth was chattering loudly.

Double D twisted the knob and to his surprise it was locked.

"Um guys...we are locked out." Double D said to his friends

Eddy gave a sigh of relief while Ed just stood there looking at the door.

Ed looked at the door and reached over for a piece of paper that was hanging on it.

"Whatcha got there lumpy?" Eddy asked as he snatched the piece of paper out of Ed's hand and began to read it.

"Dear Eddy and his two friends, if you are reading this note then stay where you are until we come back. We went looking for you around 10:00 pm. You better be ready for a huge punishment misters. See you soon. Sincerely Your Dad."

Eddy gulped as he read the note and looked at his friends.

"Well guys... it looks like our clean slate just got dirty." Eddy said with fear in his voice.

_Meanwhile: 3 blocks away_

Cole stopped his bike and looked around

"This looks like the place." Cole said as he got off of his bike

He picked up his package and headed for the doorstep of the house. He was about to knock on the door when his phone started to ring, He picked up his phone and laughed a little.

"Probably Zeke wanting me to pick up another case of brewskies." Cole said as he put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Cole said

"Open the package Cole." A deep voice said

"What?, Who is this?" Cole asked but the person just hung up. Cole shook his head and sighed. He wasn't paid enough for this.

"Alright, whatever you say boss." Cole chuckled as he opened the box.

He took the wrapping off that was protecting this thing and he gasped at what he saw.

"What..the..hell." Cole said as he picked up the sphere shaped object, it glowed a blue aura and it was about the size of a basketball. Suddenly it started to glow and began to crackle.

"Huh?" Cole said as the thing glowed brighter and then..BOOM!

* * *

><p><em>Back with the Eds.<em>

Our three lovable heroes had decided to go and find there parents on there own instead of waiting, much to Double D's reluctance.

"So what now Double D?" Ed asked him

"I don't know Ed but I am more worried about the punishment we will be getting from our parents." Double D said with worry and sweat running down his face.

"Don't worry your little head sock head." Eddy said as he stood on Eds shoulders

Double D just sighed and continued to walk.

Suddenly a loud sound ripped through the threes eardrums.

"What the-" Eddy said, but didn't get to finish his sentence. The 3 were engulfed by a blue explosion that made them fly through the air and land on the ground. The trio was soon covered by the whole explosion.

**WHOOOO! That was a long chapter, See you guys next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Surviving The Blast

**Re: Added more details and fixed a lot of spelling errors. **

Chapter 3: Surviving the Blast

Double D slowly opened his eyes, He had no idea what had just happened but all he could remember was an explosion.

He tried to talk but his throat was filled with dust and ash, He coughed and managed to get a little bit of his voice out.

"What happened?" Double D said with a raspy dry voice, suddenly he remembered his two friends.

"Ed...Eddy!" Double said with all that his voice could manage.

He managed to get on his knees but could not go any further than that because he felt a sharp pain in his leg

He looked around and seen his two friends, laying about twelve feet from him. Since he could not walk he crawled over to his friends who he thought might be dead.

He managed to make it to their unmoving bodies.

"Guys...Guys..wake up." Double D said with tears starting to come out of his eyes, both from sadness and the dust flowing through the air.

"Ugh man." He heard a voice say, He looked to his right and seen Eddy starting to stir.

"Eddy!" Double D yelled and crawled to the three haired Ed boy

Eddy managed to turn right side up and look at the sky.

It was blood red with smoke all around the sky, He looked around and seen Ed lying on the ground next to him. He crawled toward and closed the distance between him and Ed

"Lumpy.." Eddy said with a raspy voice while softly shaking his friend

"Ed please get up!" Double D said with the tears increasing in his eyes as he watched Eddy shake Ed's motionless body

Ed twitched a little and turned to look at his friends

"What happened guys?" Ed asked them. Double D sighed and got on one of his knees.

"I don't know Ed." Double D said as he looked around the destroyed landscape.

All around them were dead bodies of other people and buildings that had been blown to pieces by whatever had occurred.

"Did a bomb go off or something?" Eddy asked his friends, Double D shook his head

"It looks worse than a bomb Eddy, more like a nuke." Double D said

Ed suddenly had a strange feeling, a feeling that only a brother could feel, His sister was in trouble and he knew it, and he had to do something.

Ed managed to stand up on his feet feeling very little to no pain, due to the adrenaline flowing through his veins.

"We have to go guys." Ed said as he began to limp away.

"Guys, I can't walk." Double D told them after he gave a wince of pain and fell to the ground.

"I think I can manage." Eddy said as he stood up and gave a wince of pain as he walked beside Ed.

"Ed, can I trouble you to carry me?" Double D asked

Ed nodded and put his friend on his shoulders

They walked down the street looking at the destruction; whatever had caused it sure did a number on the Historic District.

"What do you think happened to our parent's guys?" Eddy asked them

Ed and Double D frowned and looked at the ground. What if there parents had died during this attack of whatever was attacking. Where would they go and most importantly...who else could they trust.

The Eds thought they heard a voice echoing though out the ruins but passed it on as a simple trick to the mind.

Then they heard the unmistakable sound of a Helicopters blades whirring. They looked in the sky and seen a helicopter fly over their heads, and they also seen a man with a megaphone hanging on a ladder.

"If anyone is alive down there, Head to the bridge to the Neon, Medical assistance is waiting."

The man said as the helicopter faded away.

The three turned around and smiled, maybe they would not be alone after all.

"Well, looks like we know where to go." Double D said with relief

The three walked for what seemed like hours until they reached the Neon Bridge

They approached the swarm of ambulance and police cars and what they saw made them almost cry.

All around were people with lost limbs, bones sticking out of their legs, and some where worse than that.

"Ed...Is that Sarah?" Double D asked pointing at an ambulance near the bridge

Ed looked toward an ambulance and seen something that would haunt his nightmares for the rest of his life. His baby sister... was lying on a stretcher, covered in ash, along with what looked to be a dislocated elbow and blood running down her face.

"Sarah!" Ed dropped Double D and ran to his baby sisters limp body

"Baby sister please talk to me!" Ed said with tears running down his face

Sarah did not answer, but Ed did not lose hope. He put his ear to her chest and heard a familiar sound...her heartbeat.

A Medic approached Ed

"Sir Do you need medical attention?" Ed ignored him and continued to sob at his unmoving sister's body. The Medic decided to leave him to have his moment, enough sorrow had been caused today.

Double D and even Eddy started to shed a few tears at what was happening, all around them there was screaming and cries for help...and there was nothing they could do.

Eddy let Double D on his back and walked toward there tall friend.

"Ed...We need to go." Double D said with tears still on his face.

Ed sniffled and looked down at his sister and the Medic put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry son, we will do all we can." He said, Ed nodded and reluctantly began to limp to his friends. Ed looked back to get a glimpse of his sister being put inside of an ambulance that drove off ahead towards the Neon district.

"Well let's head to the Neon." Eddy said

Ed picked up Double D and they started to cross the destroyed bridge, they were halfway across when they saw a fat man in a black shirt, Gray pants with gold platted sunglasses.

He walked toward the trio

"Have you kids seen Cole McGrath? Shaved head about this high with a yellow and black jacket?" He asked them

They shook their heads no but Eddy felt as if that sounded familiar.

"Damn it!" He said he picked up his phone and dialed a number

The Eds continued toward the Neon

They made it across and seen a women standing at the end of the bridge.

She looked very sad and was staring into the distance.

Double D opened his mouth to speak but it got covered by Eddy, Eddy simply just shook his head no and they stepped onto the Neon streets.

Eddy reached into his back pocket and surprisingly found the map that his father gave him. It still was in mint condition.

He opened it up and looked around for a place that they could stay at.

"Any luck Eddy?" Double D asked

Eddy just sighed and looked at his friends

"You know what guys...I feel hopeless; I feel like a kid without a friend, I feel like...I am done." Eddy said with tears forming in his eyes.

Ed walked to Eddy and put his hands on his shoulders and smiled.

"Eddy, did we give up when almost every scam failed?" Ed asked his friend

Eddy shook his head

"Did we give up when we nearly killed all the kids in the cul-da-sac and they were out to give us our just deserts?" Ed asked forming a big smile on his face

Eddy shook his head again and was kind of stunned that Ed of all people was giving him an actual motivation speech that sounded smart.

"Well then. We can get through this. Because my name is E-" A big explosion was heard behind them and they turned and seen lightning bolts coming down from the sky hitting the bridge to the Neon.

"What the heck is going on?" Eddy yelled as he covered his eyes from the lighting's brightness.

Ed grabbed his friends and ran toward the bridge.

They ran beside the women they seen earlier and Eddy automatically recognized a face he had seen only about an hour ago.

The man that nearly ran him over on his bike...was running across the bridge with blue electricity on his arms...and behind him was a barrage of lightning bolts.

He made it to the end of the bridge and passed out.

"Cole!" The women and the fat man yelled as they ran to his aid.

The Eds also ran to his side to, but they felt a strange feeling of exhaustion wash over them. They passed out next to the man that they learned was called...Cole

**Another chapter is finished. I hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4: Alive But Changed

**Update: Fixed some rushed parts, added some new ones, took out some unimportant stuff and fixed some grammatical errors. It is shorter sure but it is better **

Chapter 4: Alive...but Changed

Three days had passed before Cole woke up from his coma. He had no idea what had happened, all he could remember was running across the Neon Bridge and then nothing.

Cole looked around the room in a daze, He saw his best friend Zeke asleep in a chair next to his bed. Cole gave a slight chuckle.

"Hah...Poor fat bastard." Cole said as he smiled at his friend.

He looked around for his girlfriend Trish Daily, but he couldn't find any sign of her, then he looked to his left. There were three more beds next to him.

The first one had a kid about maybe 5'9 in height, about 13 years old wearing a red striped shirt with a green jacket on him and he had a weird yellow color to his skin.

The second bed had a boy with a weird sock hat on his head; he wore an orange shirt with purple shorts. He looked about 5'6 and about 12 years old

The third bed had a kid with three hairs on his head, he wore a yellow shirt with purple sleeves and a red stripe, he was also the shortest of the three, with a height about 5'2, he looked about 12 years old as well.

Cole leaned back in his bed waiting for his friend, Zeke Dunbar, to get up, and sure enough he woke up about five minutes later with a gasp.

"Cole! You alright man?" Zeke asked with concern in his voice.

Cole smirked "Never better man." Cole said in a relaxed voice.

Zeke got up and headed to a room next to this one, probably to get Trish and tell her the good news. Sure enough, that's what he had done

Trish rushed in and gave Cole a hug.

"I thought I was going to lose you Cole." She said with tears going down her face.

Cole smiled at her. "I'm not going to die that easy Trish." Cole said and he hugged her back

Then Cole remembered the three boys

"Who are they?" Cole asked gesturing towards the Ed's

"We don't know their names, but they passed out about the same time you did, so we brought them in here with you since the other rooms were filled with the injured." Trish said as she sat on his bed.

Cole just nodded and began to go into a coughing fit; Trish gasped and told Zeke to get her a glass of water.

Zeke came back, not knowing that the glass was covered in water droplets from the faucet.

Trish gave the water to Cole, Cole reached for it and grabbed it, but then something happened, When Cole grabbed the glass his hand glowed a blue color and electric came out of his hands shocking him and Trish. Within seconds his whole arm was covered with Electricity.

"What the hell is happening?!" Cole yelled. Electricity flew all over the room, hitting walls and busting the lights in the room due to the overcharge of electricity.

The noise and bright lights disturbed The Ed's and they woke up within minutes.

"Could you turn the lights off man?" Eddy yelled, but when he opened his eyes he seen the electricity flying everywhere around the room nearly hitting him and his friends.

"Holy guacamole!" Ed yelled as he ducked under his bed.

Suddenly as quick as it began it ended, nothing but the sound of breathing could be heard. Cole looked at his hand and he was surprised his whole arm was intact.

Trish was breathing heavily while Zeke was wide eyed. Cole just looked at his hands and then everyone else.

"What in Heaven's name was that?" Double D asked

Stone cold silence met his question and nobody moved from the shock.

* * *

><p><em>Three days later, Seven days since The Blast<em>

After the incident Cole was kept inside the hospital under "life support" by Trish but Cole knew her, she was only calling it that to keep him from being kicked out of his room for someone else. The hospital was still intact after The Blast, albeit a bit roughed up a bit. It was also suffering from a lack of supplies due to the amount of patients needing treatment, most with either burns or lost limbs. The only hope left was for the government to send supplies which Cole didn't even believe would happen.

When he got the chance Cole would sneak outside to test out his "abilities". He could barely even power a light bulb the first day but he did eventually manage to power a circuit breaker for the Hospital a day ago and now he was more confident than ever to try out his new powers.

He crept outside and pulled himself up a small building across the street from the hospital. He felt a little bit of pain in his leg but nothing else. He noticed that after he woke up his body was in better shape than it ever was, his wounds healed up much quicker and he felt stronger.

On the roof were an emergency generator and an air unit. He looked at his hands and took a deep breath and walked towards the generator. It had a blue beacon light on it and hummed with power that Cole's body was itching to drain. He slowly moved his hands toward the generator and before they touched it the electricity in the generator jumped out of it and met his hands. He pulled back in shock but instead of pain he was met with the feeling of satisfaction and relaxation

Cole reached out to the generator and the electricity met his hands again. After a second he had drained the generator of its power. He smiled in satisfaction and before he could revel in it he heard complaints from the building below about the power going out. Cole placed his hands on the generator and gave it a little bit of its power back before bolting. "I could get used to this." He said and went back into the Hospital before Trish had a cow about him missing.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile across town the Ed's had made a full recovery and were now roaming the city. The Neon was the only place they could wonder in since the bridges to the Historic and the Warren district were out and there was not an attempt for repair in sight.<p>

"Hey Eddy, what do you think happened to the electric man?" Ed asked. Eddy blew a raspberry.

"Who cares and Ed no one could have super powers, it defies reality." Eddy said

Double D just gave a slight snicker

"Come on Eddy, when did you become grounded in reality, it is a possibility, some humans around the world possess extraordinary abilities that no one else can do" Double D said

"Yeah Eddy, it was so cool to!" Ed said while bouncing around.

"Yeah it was pretty cool." Eddy said with a smile.

After wondering around for a bit the Trio passed up an alleyway and heard what sounded like an argument coming from it. They stopped in their tracks and began to listen to the preceding argument.

"You have my money Danny?" Asked a man wearing a black knit cap and a muscle shirt. The person he asked looked younger, about seventeen. "Yeah, it's coming; it'll be here in a few minutes." Danny said with fear clear in his voice.

The man shook his head and got up in his face "I am going to ask again, where is my money." He asked again with growing irritation. Danny shrunk back and backed into the alley wall.

"I told you it's coming!" Danny said quivering. The muscle shirt man shook his head and reached into his back pocket, pulling out a handgun and holding it up to Danny's face. The Ed's froze when the gun was drawn.

"Ok fellas let's get outta here." Eddy whispered and began to run. He was quickly stopped by Ed's iron grip "Hold it mister!" Ed said in an authoritative tone and set Eddy down next to him and Double D

"We can't just leave him Eddy!" Double D whispered harshly. Eddy looked back in the alley and seen that Danny was now on his knees with tears flowing freely from his eyes.

"Please man, I've got a family!" Danny yelled in between sniffles and groans. The man rolled his eyes "Everyone has you asshole, hell why do you think I am doing this! I have got a little girl who hasn't eaten anything in two days, my wife is dead and you know what else? She was pregnant with my son!" The man was now tearing up and reached up to wipe his eyes with his arm. Danny used this moment of weakness to jump at the man at an attempt to wrestle the gun away from him.

Ed had enough. He pushed his friends out of the way and began to run down the alley way. "Ed you idiot get back here!" Eddy yelled at the top of his voice. This caused the two men to stop struggling and look up at the towering teen charging toward them. Danny, however, took this as an opportunity and yanked the gun away from the man. Danny got to his feet and wasted no time aiming it at the thugs head. He pulled the trigger, the hammer snapped and a loud sound echoed throughout the city. Screams were heard in the streets as people began to scatter at the gunshot.

The Ed's all stopped in their tracks. Waves upon waves of emotions coursed through their bodies and minds. This is the first time they saw death happen before their eyes and at such a young age made it the more scarring. Danny immediately looked up at the trio and aimed the handgun at them.

Eddy felt an emotion he had not felt in a few months since their popularity at the Cul-de-sac had begun. He felt anger. A feeling of hatred flowed freely through him and he clenched his fist in a rage he had not felt since their first Urban Ranger initiation. Eddy walked past Ed and Double D, who were frozen in fear at the sights currently on them

Danny aimed the gun at Eddy and clenched the trigger "Don't move you little fucker!" He used that word; he just had to use that word. Eddy's rage reached its peak and he felt all his anger gather into his fist.

"Don't call me little!" Eddy launched his fist forward and then…something interesting happened. A basketball sized fireball lurched out of his hand and headed for Danny. He tried to shoot the gun at it but they just merged with the fireball. The ball of flame finally met its target and Danny was set ablaze. The force of impact knocked him to the end of the alley where he began screaming in agony as his flesh melted from the bone at the intense heat. His screams died down after a few seconds of flailing.

Double D and Ed just stood still from the shock. Their best friend just shot a fireball out of his hand and killed a man. They looked towards the end of the alley and saw that Danny was nothing more than a charcoaled skeleton with smoke rising off it. Ed looked down at Eddy, who was beginning to realize what he just done and was looking at his hands.

Double D was the first to break the silence "What just happened?!"

**AN: Hope you all enjoyed, this was kind of hard to type but looking it over I can tell it was worth the effort. Chapter five is next for updating and then the long awaited Chapter 6! Stay beautiful guys. **


	5. Chapter 5: Aftermath

Chapter 5: The Aftermath

Cole was back at the hospital in his assigned bed. While sneaking in Cole had overheard some of the nurses talking about numerous gunshot victims coming in. That was nothing new for Empire City, considering the local gangs, but according to the nurses the hospital had brought in at least ten victims this morning.

Cole wasn't really surprised considering that the city went to hell and people were getting desperate. However he was worried about Trish having to work herself to death to save these people. He loved Trish for her determination in the medical field but he knew when there was a time for her to quit trying to save everyone.

Cole just sighed and looked up at the T.V mounted on the wall just to see some pre-recorded news broadcast playing.

* * *

><p><em>Back Uptown in the Neon District<em>

"What just happened?!" Double D yelled. Ed just looked at him with a mix of amazement and fear on his face. Eddy's hand was still attached that much they knew but he was still trying to figure out just how he did it.

After another long bout of silence Ed was the one who broke the silence.

"Eddy…..do you have super powers?" Ed asked reluctantly. Eddy turned to look at his two friends with pure shock written all over his face. He then spoke the words that would come to any kids mind in a situation like this.

"I killed somebody." The words seemed to leak like a broken faucet from his lips. He looked back down at his hands and looked up at his friends.

"Eddy don't talk like that." Double D said trying to ease the building tension. Ed reached out and tried to comfort the three haired Ed boy but Eddy moved his arm away from his grasp

"I killed somebody." He repeated as he looked wide eyed at his friends. Eddy then took off out of the alleyway and into the streets.

"Eddy!" Ed yelled and rushed after him with Double D following close behind. Eddy pushed people out the way and ran through several other alleys in an attempt to escape from his friends, so he would not accidently hurt them to.

Eddy may have had the speed but Ed had the stamina and he was not going to let one of his friends leave his side during a time like this. Double D however was not so fortunate in either category and was lagging behind his companion feeling exhausted. Ed seemed to take notice and quickly grabbed him and slung him over his shoulder.

"Eddy!" The two of them yelled simultaneously as Ed kept with his current pace. Eddy looked behind him and seen them tailing him. Eddy began to feel his anger rise again as his body began to heat up from the rising rage. He took note of this and did the old tradition his mom and dad taught him to calm down: count to ten.

"1" Eddy was now running through another alley and seemed to interrupt a mugging in progress but kept going and never looked back.

"2" Ed and Double D were still in hot pursuit but were losing Eddy in the crowd of people throughout the streets that must have gathered after hearing the gunshot.

"3-4-5-6" Eddy felt his rage vanishing with each number and felt the heat residing. He looked behind and seen that he lost Ed and Double D. He ran into an alley and took a breather. Unfortunately for him though Ed had one more trick up his sleeve: His unexplainable teleporting abilities.

Eddy looked next to him to check the alley and was face to face with Ed. Eddy jumped in fright and prepared to take off again but was stopped in his tracks by one of Ed's inescapable bear hugs.

"Ed let go of me!" Eddy yelled and tried to wiggle his way out but was unsuccessful. Double D was now off of Ed's back and was standing in front of Eddy.

"Eddy why are you running?" He asked with concern to which Eddy sighed in response to.

"Because I killed that man Double D!" He yelled as if it was obvious.

"I know Eddy but you saw what he did to that man in the alleyway." He answered back and felt his spine tingle from remembering the moment. Eddy scoffed in response but Ed answered before him

"He was panicking Double D and acted without thinking of the consequences." Ed stated which made Double D and Eddy look at Ed in awe. Ed had spoken an actual intelligent statement and it was rare that he did but it still shocked the two at how…philosophical it sounded (Well not philosophical exactly but it was the best word for it right? Alright back to the story!"

"Yeah what lumpy said." Eddy said looking sadly at the ground and had ceased his struggling in Ed's mighty grip. "I didn't want to hurt you guys like I did that Danny guy so that's why I ran." Eddy said and felt himself welling up a bit.

Double D and Ed smiled at that and Ed did what he done best: Gave them both a group hug

"Don't worry Eddy no matter how tough things get we will stick together better than DNA." Double D said with a giggle.

"Yeah no matter how many fireballs you shoot from your hands!" Ed said and then the realization hit him like a brick covered in gravy. He started to do the math in his head and began comparing everything he had learned up to this point to his comic books to see if he could find a sensible answer.

A Catastrophic explosion usually revealed a heroes powers in the comic books (Like _Attack of the Martian Cabbages Issue #2_!) and after that their powers usually start out weak and they grow stronger as the story goes on and then when they face the villain they are at full power and easily defeat him.

In Ed's newest comic: _Martians can read Japanese Issue #23 _he noticed that the author mentioned something called the "Conduit Gene" during when the Martians are almost ready to attack Earth (After drinking their ice tea of course!) and tell each other to be careful because some humans possess it and if a human has one and is shot with their electro proton beams then it would reveal their hidden powers.

Could this be the same thing? Did each of his friends have powers they had yet to unlock? Ed was willing to find out.

"Did Ed pass out or something?" Double D asked in confusion

"Hey lumpy did you blow a gasket or something?" Eddy asked and shook Ed by the collar. After gazing at the stars for a few seconds Ed shook his head and looked at his friends with excitement clear on his face.

"We all three have super powers guys!" Ed yelled happily. A few people walking on the street near the alleyway turned their heads to look at the boys but kept walking and remarked it as another psychotic breakdown. e?

"What do you mean Ed?" Double D asked with suspicion. To answer that question Ed opened up his jacket and stuck his hand into one of its endless pockets to pull out a few comic books and lay them down in front of the other two confused Ed boys.

"We have some research to do!" Ed said with a goofy grin. Eddy and Double D just looked at each other and shrugged in response.

**Well that was drastic change wasn't it? Sorry for the delay but Christmas did keep me occupied (along with some minor procrastination *Death glares* Okay some MAJOR procrastination) Now that all the chapters are updated it is time for me to do what you have been waiting for. Masterba- I mean finish Chapter 6!**

**Stay beautiful people, hope you all had a good Christmas and keep that patience chugging ^_~**


	6. Chapter 6: The Revelation

**Is your alert box lying to you? No it is not! Welcome to Chapter 6. After two years in development hopefully it will have been worth the wait. Could not resist! But in all seriousness guys after two years of re-writing and different inspirations it is finally here. Enjoy and stay beautiful ladies and germs.**

Chapter 6: The Revelation

_Day 8_

Cole stepped outside and let out a sigh. Last night he had snuck out again to test out his powers some more but thanks to a janitor he had been caught and got chewed out by Trish about him sneaking out. But one positive was that Cole was cleared to leave the hospital thanks to the urgency of a new gunshot patient, much to Trish's disdain.

After having to go through another one of Trish's "I am only doing this because I love you" speech's, Cole reassured her that he would be staying with Zeke and he would keep a close eye on him and vice versa. So now Cole was free to test out his powers without having to feel like his heart would stop if he knocked over an empty can of beans while sneaking out.

After a few minutes of jumping over rooftops and hearing the complaints of citizens when he drained their generators he had made it to Zeke's apartment.

"Hope you got enough beer for one more." He said and opened up the door. He came face to face with Zeke and they both jumped back in fright. Zeke dropped a box he was carrying and it vomited the contents onto the floor, among the contents were posters of women, some cloths, magazines and some…ahem...questionable reading materials.

Zeke shook his head to recover from the fall and looked up to see Cole looking at him with confusion. He pulled out an earphone and Cole distinctly heard some kind of Metal music playing.

"Hey Cole! Glad to see you're finally out of the больница!" Zeke said as he picked the contents of the box and began to put them back in.

"The what?" Cole asked with a confused chuckle. Zeke picked up a book that was covered by one of the magazines. Its title looked like it was written in Russian or Bulgarian.

"While you were getting fixed up I decided to study a bit of Russian." He said with a bit of pride as he placed the book back in the box and picked it up.

"Why?" Cole asked simply. Zeke shrugged

"Why not? Just got real bored and found the book in one those old bookstores down the street." He said and made his way passed Cole and proceeded to go upstairs.

"Since when did you read anything that didn't have a naked chick in it?"

"You mind grabbing that other box I left in there?" Zeke asked ascending up the stairs and completely ignoring Cole's question. Cole walked into the empty apartment and picked up the box. It didn't feel as heavy as he thought it would and he peeked inside it curiously.

Inside were more magazines, a few collectable bottle caps and a little bobble head. Cole looked questioningly at the bobble head; he had never seen it before and he never figured Zeke for the type to collect them. It did not look like any baseball player Cole had seen, hell, it did not look like any kind of sports player. Upon the small pedestal was a bald headed man flexing his muscles with a cocky grin on his face and a look of determination in his soulless black eyes.

"Cole? Did you fall down the steps or something brother?" Zeke's voice echoed from the door and Cole quickly put everything back into the box like it was before.

"I'm coming man give me a minute." He replied hastily and made his way up to the roof.

Upon reaching the rooftop, Cole was met with a sight that confused him. On the roof of the apartment complex Zeke had been hard at work the past few days. The roof looked exactly like Zeke's apartment, except it had more space and had an endless ceiling.

"Care to tell me why you moved all of your stuff to the roof?" Cole asked with a hint of amusement. Zeke held his hands up in surrender.

"Roof?" He asked with a sly chuckle "I don't see a roof here Cole. I see a pad that will get us all the ladies." Cole crossed his arms and gave his friend a dubious look. Zeke was quick to correct himself.

"Fine. The landlord got all hard assed a few days after the blast and wanted me to move out or else he would remove me in a…not so polite way." Zeke said with a roll of the eyes.

"Did he give you a reason or was he just being a pretentious dick?" Zeke shrugged and circled his couch.

"Said something about wanting to make space for his family but I bet I know what he was really wanting to do." Zeke donned another sly look and made a not so mature motion near his crotch, which made Cole role his eyes and chuckle.

"So how's old sparky doin'? " Zeke asked while sitting on his couch and devouring some leftover pizza. Cole shrugged.

"If you call sneaking out of a hospital under the watchful eye of your girlfriend, climbing onto peoples roofs and sapping their generators while avoiding a bunch of angry mobs and seeing people with injuries that would make a virgin pop her cherry, then I guess am doing alright." Cole answered with a dark chuckle. He noticed he was still holding the box he picked up at Zeke's apartment and still had the bobble head on his mind.

"Zeke you mind telling me where you got this?" Cole asked presenting the bobble head. Zeke looked up at it and waved it off.

"Found it in one of the empty apartments, specifically the apartment of that one creepy chick." Zeke noticed Cole's confusion and elaborated.

"You know the one who did all the creepy witchcraft shit and acted like she was a vampire or something?" Ah yes. Her. Cole remembered the last time he encountered her. He was walking up to Zeke's apartment and when he passed her door he heard some creepy chanting and a red glow coming from under the door. Needless to say he was out of there and up the stairs in ten seconds flat.

Cole immediately put the bobble head back in the box. He was not one to believe in supernatural stuff like that but he did not want to take any chances. Seeing as how he had electric superpowers, anything could be possible now.

"So did you come up here to chit chat over a bobble head or did you come over for a beer?" Zeke tossed Cole a beer and patted the cushion next to him on the couch. Cole sighed and sat down, letting the bobble head leave his mind and allowed the alcohol to take over.

* * *

><p>"So what you're saying Ed is that there is a possibility that we three may have acquired superpowers from that explosion a few days ago?" Double D asked Ed with a hint of disbelief. Ed nodded excitingly.<p>

"What's all this talk about a possibility? I can pop a bag of popcorn with my feet Double D."

"Did somebody say popcorn?!" Eddy and Double D turned to look at Ed who had somehow produced a bowl and was holding it out as if expecting popcorn to fly out of Eddy's hair. As we all should know, popcorn does not fly out of the head of human because if it did then I would be doing something much more productive with my time, such as tending to that peach tree I planted a few days ago, or maybe doing something productive such as getting a college education and becoming something that would benefit not only me, but my whole family. owe

However, since it stands that I am a narrator who is supposed to narrate the story to you, this conversation did nothing to add atmosphere, develop characters or even make an aside note. It was just the author of this story trying to make the story have some humor and show some degree of intelligence and originality. So what have we learned from this conversation? Walruses can indeed rule the world. (….) Ahem…..

Double D rolled his eyes and proceeded to continue his conversation with Eddy "If that is true, then how come me and Ed's powers have not been released yet?" Eddy shrugged

"Beats me." Eddy walked into the streets and looked around at the few people walking in the streets. While Ed and Double D discussed the topic of how they might be able to unlock their abilities, with Ed being the most enthusiastic, Eddy just merely looked out into the streets and observed the destruction The Blast had caused. He seen a man in a hoodie clutching something close to his chest and walking at a fast pace. He shifted his focus again to observe a child sitting in front of a TV store with only the static of the TVs and the fly's' that were drawn to this stinky cloths being his only company as he sat there with his arms wrapped around his legs. The boy looked up at Eddy for only a split second and then went back into his comfortable position. In that split second, Eddy felt every emotion the boy's eyes contained. The pain of loss, the loneliness and the feeling of hatred for whoever had caused this misery. Eddy looked for only a second and turned back to his friends; wanting to forget the notion he had of wanting to go comfort the boy. That kid had a lot on his mind and Eddy did not want to be one of those things the boy had to ponder every night before bed.

He looked down at his hands and the flames began to erupt slightly out of his palms. Eddy could do whatever he wanted now. No one would pick on him anymore, no one would make fun of his height again, and no one would even dare to pick on his friends. He had powers now and thanks to that kids spilt second stare, Eddy had it all figured out.

His friends were all that mattered to him now and no one else would tease them or make fun of them because now…shorty has the bomb and he is ready to give the word to detonate it.

**What? Is it done already? This long of a wait and I deliver this?! **

**Well yeah…I sure hope you liked it! I know the tone shifts a lot in this chapter but I just wanted to give you guys something you would like. If it seemed rushed…well it was…sorry! If you did not like it I will redo it! Next chapter will be in….ummm…whenever?**

**Note: On a topic totally unrelated, it would help a lot if one of my loyal readers, if I had any at all, would do me the honors of drawing some cover art. I know there are a lot of great artist out there and it would be forever appreciated if one of you did some cover art. Yes I am kissing up just so you will do it. At least I am honest!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Ides

Chapter 7: The Ides

_Day 8_

Ed began to ponder something. Pondering was not usually in his nature and he knew it. Pondering was not even something he even pondered doing but yet he sat there and pondered a subject that had not crossed his mind since this had all began. Should I not be looking for my sister to make sure she was alright? Was she just a plot point for the author to include her in the story? Well, she was a member of his family and it was only natural for her to be included in his moving to a new city. Then another thought began to creep up on his mind. A thought that he thought would not cross the minds of anyone else, even Double D or Eddy. What had happened to their parents? Are they still alive or are they dead? One has to ponder such a thing should they not? As the idiot Ed boy thought of this another thought interrupted. Why am I thinking? Am I not supposed to be the idiot that is not supposed to question anything and just be the lovable fool who is slave to his best friend's scams?

"Ed?"

Then again, isn't that what I really am, a character who underwent too much Flanderization so to please the kids watching with my stupidity and to make them laugh with joy when I so much as uttered the word "Gravy"? What happened to the person I used to be? The guy who was just slow on the uptake but loved his monster movies and even had trivial knowledge of said mentioned movies?

"Ed!"

Ed was snapped back to reality and his eyes fell on a confused Double D.

"Are we having fun yet?" Ed asked in confusion. Double D turned to Eddy who was still staring outside of the alleyway.

"I don't think Eddy is feeling good Ed." Double D rubbed his shoulder in worry. Ed stood up immediately.

"Ed shall cheer him up!" Ed began to walk towards Eddy and as he got closer he began to feel an aura of sorrow around Eddy. Not a literal aura mind you because that would be an indication of his-(dragged off stage).

"Hey Eddy watch what I can do with my belly button!" Ed then proceeds to stick his hand in his belly button and pull out a marker. After doing so he draws the face of Nazz on it and gropes both sides of his stomach.

"Give a kiss to Eddy Nazz!" Ed chuckles to himself and changes his voice to a higher pitch.

"Okay!" Ed makes kissing noises as he brings his gut closer to Eddy. Eddy turns around just in time to see the gargantuan gut drawn face in front of him. Having the proper reaction Eddy jumps back in fright and yelps.

"Ed! I was thinking you idiot!"

"But Nazz wants a kiss don't you Nazz?"

"Give me some sugar baby!" Ed brings his belly closer to Eddy making more kissing noises.

"Get that thing away from me!" Eddy smacks the horrific gut face away from him which bounces right back and hits him in the face causing him to fall back.

"Nazz kissed you Eddy!" Ed proceeds to laugh.

"Fellows we might want to get out of this alley before more murders occur." Double D asked coming up behind Ed while looking behind him in fright.

"But Eddy wants another kiss from Nazz don't you Eddy?"

Eddy gets up and punches the gut again. Learning his lesson the first time he ducks, laughs victoriously, and promptly gets hit in the back of the head.

"That gets me every time!" Ed began to guffaw and ran off with Eddy trailing behind. Double D chuckled to himself. It was good that his friends retained their nature even after what had happened at least an hour before. Suddenly Double D had a brain storm. There was another person with powers in this town. In fact he and his friends were in the same room with him in the hospital. Maybe he could show them how to activate their powers, if what Ed says is true that is.

"Ed, Eddy come over here!" Double D yelled and the two Ed boys stopped chasing each other and made their way towards their sock headed friend.

"You got a plan sock head?" Eddy asked in annoyance while glaring at Ed who just smiled at him and played with his gut some more.

"I actually do Eddy. This is a big assumption but if Ed is right then we need to seek out that fellow who had electric powers." Double D said while pacing.

"What could he do?"

"Well maybe he could show us how to activate me and Ed's powers!"

Eddy face palmed and looked towards the writer.

"Hey you!"

"Me?"

"Yeah you! Why don't you stop dragging out the story like this and just give Ed and Double D their powers?"

"Well, I'm...working on it.

Eddy mocked what the writer said in a higher pitched voice "It seems to me you forgot how a conduit gene works! Ed! Front and center!"

Ed jumped in front of Eddy and saluted.

"Tell this hack how the conduit gene works!"

"Yes Sir Eddy!" Ed pulled up a wiki page the writer was sparingly looking at during writing.

"Hey! What the hell Ed?!"

Eddy reached out of the screen and slapped the writer witch successfully shut him up.

Ed put on some glasses and began to read aloud.

"It states right here that if a person who is a conduit uses a Ray sphere it will collect all their energy and transfer it into the conduit in the center of an explosion. But those who have the conduit gene and are caught in said explosion it will reveal them their powers instantly and almost indefinitely." Ed put the wiki page back where it belonged.

The writer was shocked and could not form words.

"You see? Stop pacing the story like this, insulting fellow fans of the game series and actually follow the canon!" Eddy finished and crossed his arms with an impatient look in his eye.

The writer sighed "Fine, I'll do it but just because you completely destroyed the fourth wall…in the next chapter!"

"YOU SON OF A-"

_Meanwhile back with Cole and Zeke_

"So I walk up to this chick and say "Hey baby, I got a truck and a lot of luck. Would you mind showing me how lucky I am?" and then she laughed and walked off! Can you believe that Cole?"

"Hell if I was that chick I would have done more than walked off." Cole laughed and chugged another beer. The two were obviously wasted and having the time of their lives.

"You know what Cole? You can be a real ass at times." Zeke said and chuckled while he slapped Coles back, earning him a shock.

"Son of a bitch!" Zeke looked at his hand and seen that it had turned red. Cole looked at Zeke in surprise.

"Sorry man, I guess I don't know how to control this thing all the way yet." Cole said and took another swig of his seventh beer.

"This one time man, I was going to deliver a package to guy in the Warren and as I was riding down the street I was stopped by some old homeless guy. He got so close to my face that I could see his blind eye. The dude whispered something along the lines of "Beware the first of May". Sounds like something out of Shakespeare don't it Zeke?"

Coles question was answered by a snore from Zeke as he lay passed out on the couch.

"Now your the asshole man!" Cole slurred and pushed Zeke's motionless body which earned him a snore in response. Cole shook is head in defeat and got up to leave. Exactly where he was going was a work in progress. He could barely keep his footing as he approached the door and just a he reached for the knob his ankle reeled and he fell off the rooftop.

"Well, shi-"

Cole was cut off by his body hitting the pavement and last thing that crossed his mind was something totally unrelated to his fall what so ever:

"Beware the ides of March."

**I honestly have to say that I did not like this chapter that much. However, let this be a sign that my laptop is now functional again and I still appreciate the patience of you guys. Chapter 8 will officially start from the beginning of inFAMOUS 1 which will give me a lot of things to work with and it will not encourage me to come up with new dialogue for the characters, well besides the Ed's of course. No more procrastination for me! Now, if you will excuse me, I have to play through inFAMOUS 1 again.**


	8. Chapter 8: Don't Fear the Reaper(s)

Chapter 8: Don't Fear the Reaper(s)

**_Time skip time!_**

After some mysterious events the author is to lazy or not creative enough to explain, Double D gets Ice powers and Ed get's psychic powers for irony sakes, Cole learned to better his powers and Zeke got lazier. Oh yeah, and the Reapers showed up. Wonderful of the author to put this all in one paragraph is it not? Straight, to the point and oh yeah, did I not mention the author is lazy? He may very well be the embodiment of the Sloth sin. Indeed, no one is LAZIER THAN THIS-

_We interrupt the Narrators rant against the author for your regularly scheduled program._

_Day 14 _

It was a sunny day in the post-Blast Empire city Neon district. The criminals were rioting again, people were gathering at the bridge to the cost to protest and the screams and bullets pierced the air like a scalpel in a perfectly nice looking desert. On this day, Cole was hanging out on Zeke's roof not watching TV. This is where the REAL story begins.

"I thought you were going to watch TV?" Cole asked in a deadpan manner.

Zeke sighed "Batteries are dead again...you mind putting on the freak show?" Cole let some electricity run up his arm to show off.

"Glad it's good for something."

"Probably need to charge 'em all. TVs a hog." Zeke scratched his chest and went back to reading what the author guesses is an erotic novel.

Cole blasted the generators on the roof, as he was doing this he felt a surge of energy rush through him.

"Woohoo! Nice job man! Boob tube's workin!" Zeke put down his book and adjusted himself on the couch to get a better view of the TV. On it was a classic black and white cartoon.

"Weird. Feels like I got more power." Cole looked at his hands and discharged a little bit of electricity.

"Oh yeah? Try frying those dummies over there. With all the nut balls runnin' around it'd be nice to see how much juice your packing."

"Why do you have dummies on your roof anyway?" Cole asked as he shocked one of the said dummies head right off.

"Because you can't stand being away from your best friend." Zeke said with a wry smile. Cole just rolled his eyes and continued to finish the tutorial. Suddenly, the sound of engines filled the sky.

Cole and Zeke looked up to see what looked like an old bomber plane fly across the sky. Cole covered his ears and the plane flew into the distance without so much as a hello.

"Whoo! Did you see that! Flyin' so low, thought it was going to crash into us!" Zeke exclaimed as he went back to reading and occasionally looking at the TV. Static replaced the cartoon and the static was replaced by what looked like a man.

"Hey it's the TV jacker! I love this guy." Zeke put his feet up and listened to the broadcast. The jacker in question on the screen must have been paranoid because he was wearing reflective glasses and a face scarf. Guess it helps in case he we were to say something stupid

"_Just got word that the feds dropped some relief packages into Archer Square, the liars at the corporate media tells us that we're gonna get our fair share, that more is coming, heh, that's easy for them to say! **They're** not the ones living in this hellhole! And truth is that we've been abandoned, and no one is coming to save us. So head over to Archer Square and get that food before the Reapers show up. Voice of Survival, out."  
><em>

And with that, the TV cut back to its original program.

"Told you they'd drop food."

Zeke stood up and rolled his eyes "Man, you must be outta your mind. You think any of those pencil-necks gives a crap about us? This is a PR stunt."

"That's not going to stop you pigging out though, is it?" Cole asked with a chuckle as he looked down at the street below.

"Hell no it ain't. Zeke's gotta eat!" Zeke rubbed his stomach in afterthought.

"You take the stairs, I'm using the express elevator." Cole stretched his legs a bit and cracked his knuckles as he looked down.

Zeke sighed "Man, you get to have all the fun."

Cole turned around to face Zeke and leaned back with a smirk. In mid-air Cole did a back flip and promptly hit the pavement,landing flat on his face. Before Zeke made it down the stairs, Cole picked some concrete out of his teeth and wiped the dust off his cloths.

"Son of a bitch." Cole gritted his teeth and rubbed his aching jaw. Some nearby pedestrians giggled amongst themselves. Cole fixed them with a glare, which shut them up. Cole turned and seen Zeke running towards him, obviously exhausted

"Whoo, that was one hell of a jump, man. Wish I could do something like that- runnin' down all those stairs, that sucks donkey balls." He wiped some sweat off of his brow. It was obvious he wanted to rest for a minute so Cole took his time to observe his surroundings.

Besides the hole in the street left from his failed jump, nothing had changed. People laying dead or shaking in the streets, looking through trash cans for leftovers and people ignoring the former and latter. Cole had gotten used to the apathy of this town before the blast but he never thought that people would be apathetic enough to ignore _dead bodies and suffering people. _Cole just sighed and heard Zeke give one final exhausted breath.

"Hey Cole, before we head over to Archer, I need to go pick up a new six shooter." Zeke said as he took off running down the street. Cole sighed

"_Here_ we go.."

* * *

><p>"Did you guys hear that?!" Eddy asked, almost ecstatic. It had been days since they had eaten a proper meal. Eddy jumped off the makeshift couch, made mostly from cardboard and whatever cushions they could find. The trio of Eds were on the roof of a motel, having taken it from one of the local gangs on one of their "explore the town" sessions.<p>

"What are we waiting for guys?" Ed asked and grabbed his two friends, leaping off the roof of the motel with little effort. Ed landed squarely in the middle of the road and a car barely swerved out of the way to avoid hitting the trio. Colorful swears came from the young man driving said car and then he continued on his way.

"Yeah? Well up yours to buddy!" Eddy yelled back "Geez, talk about lousy drivers." Ed let go of Eddy and Double D and they got back onto the sidewalk.

"Ed, I think you might want to be a little more discreet with your abilities." Double D cautioned as they followed the crowd of people who were heading to Archer square. Good thing to, because they had no idea where it was.

Eddy patted Ed on the back "The big lug could do that even before he got powers sock head." Ed smiled and smacked Eddy on the back, causing him to fly through the crowd of people like a bowling ball. "Sorry Eddy!" Ed shouted above the crowd as they began to swear at the three boys. Someone even threatened to do something not so polite to their backsides.

"Gentlemen, I think we should, how do you say, split?" Double D said as he backed away from the growing crowd of pedestrians. Ed looked behind him as a man grabbed his shoulder and raised a fist to punch him. Ed screamed and took off, grabbing Double D and Eddy's somewhat conscious body as the three haired Ed boy moaned something about waffles.

After they escaped that scene, they caught up with some folks who were not out to hurt them and they continued on their path to Archer. Eddy regained most of his consciousness and was now walking next to his friends. He looked around and seen dozens of people popping out of alleyways, broken down buildings and sometimes even dumpsters to head to the town square after the announcement of food was made clear to everyone.

Walking was getting boring to Eddy and boredom was not something he took lightly.

Double D must have the saw the crazy look in his eye because he immediately walked closer to him.

"Don't even think about it mister." He looked at him sternly. Eddy raised a finger to argue but dropped it and kept walking with the crowd. Ed was trailing behind them, trying to keep up with them in the ever growing crowd of people.

"Forget this!" Eddy yelled and grabbed Ed. Using him as a makeshift battering ram, Eddy charged through the crowd while knocking over a dozen people to the ground. Swears that the Eds had never even heard before erupted from several people. Double D was trying his best to keep up, apologizing rapidly to everyone he passed.

* * *

><p>"Ah c'mon...he told me he was going to leave it under a car." Zeke paused and bent over in exhaustion "I figured there'd be only one." He sighed "We'll never find it." Cole tapped his foot impatiently nearby and rolled his eyes.<p>

"Zeke, there are only four cars here." Cole deadpanned "Just get looking before someone comes along." Zeke looked at Cole expectantly. A staring contest ensued before Cole threw his hands up in defeat.

"Fine I'll do something about it." He said and mumbled something about Zeke being a 'lazy ass'. Zeke stood back as Cole began to focus his energy into his hands until it all released itself in a huge wave of energy. The shockwave flipped one of the cars and sent it flying into the neighboring vehicle. Nothing.

"C'mon Cole hurry it up, we need to get going!" Cole took a step aside and gestured to the cars

"Well then mister Dunbar why don't you try flipping these cars while I sit back and watch." Zeke did not move. Cole nodded sarcastically and went back to work, flipping each car in sequence as each shockwave got weaker until he flipped the final car, which revealed a handgun underneath.

"Hellacious! Didn't know you could do something like that!" Zeke exclaimed.

"You did not seem to surprised when I did it two seconds ago." Cole mumbled and fell to one knee. Zeke ran over to his side.

"You don't look so hot man." Zeke helped him up to his feet and looked around to spot a power box near one of the overturned cars. Zeke guided Cole to the box and let him work his magic. With one touch the electricity transferred from the box and into Cole's body, giving his body a surge of strength that brought him back to his feet.

"Lucky people seem to build these things everywhere huh?" Zeke asked affably. Cole smirked.

"Let's head over to Archer before someone takes all the brewskies." With that, Zeke sped off with Cole in hot pursuit as his phone started to ring. With a 'click' he answered immediately, knowing that it was either Trish or his parents which was a rare occurrence.

"Cole, you there?" Trish asked. Cole smiled upon hearing her voice.

"Hey, babe" Cole said while dodging several people trying to keep up with Zeke.

"Did you hear that they dropped some food?"

"Yeah, Zeke and me are heading over there."

"How are you feeling?" Cole considered the question for a second.

"Just fine, I guess, considering I back flipped off Zeke's roof, flipped some cars with a new power and drained another building of its power." Cole paused and let that sink in "So how are you?" He asked casually. He could just imagine Trish's face on the other end.

"What were you thinking?!" She screamed. Cole barely avoided bumping into a few people and stumbled to catch up to Zeke.

"Relax, I'm fine."

"Relax? Sure, I'll relax and pretend you maybe couldn't have died while doing either of those!" Cole raised and eyebrow and looked at the phone.

"But, how could I have gotten hurt by flipping cars or draining electricity? You seen me do it before." Cole asked. Trish just sighed and he could hear her palm meet her face.

"That's not the point. Just...take it easy. After what happened to Amy I..." She paused and Cole spoke for her before this turned to emotional.

"Yeah, don't worry, if I do anything else stupid you can punch Zeke for me."

"Hey!" Zeke exclaimed looking back at him. This earned a small laugh from Trish and Cole smiled at that.

"See you guys at Archer square. I love you."

"You too." Cole said and hung up. Zeke looked back at him accusingly. Cole shrugged.

"What?" Zeke turned and continued to bolt passed people. After another minute of running, they seen the giant bronze statue in the center with its usual glazed pavilions to either side of it. Cole heard some yelling behind him before he turned and seen some familiar faces charging past him. Those three kids he had seen at the hospital were rushing to get to the square before anyone else.

"Don't worry good citizens of Empire city! The Ed's have arrived!" The short one yelled and slid on his knees to the center of the square. The tall one arrived at his side and saluted while the middle sized one with a beanie on his head arrived last, looking exhausted.

The citizens gathered in the square and cries began to erupt. Everyone began pointing up at the statue and Cole looked up to see that the food crate's parachute got caught on the statue and was hanging by a rusty hook. He seen numerous people trying to climb the base of the statue but due to lack of proper nourishment, they fell off and kicked the ground in frustration.

"Welp, I think you know what to do Cole." Zeke said while looking up at the crate. Cole sighed and made his way to the base of the statue. He made it up to the feet and began to climb the spiral of metal that surrounded the statue. Before The Blast, this statue would have been easy as hell to climb, after The Blast though, it was a little more difficult with pieces missing and some of the pipeline being damaged to the point that climbing was a very harrowing task.

After hearing complaints from everyone down below about being so slow, Cole took aim at the surprisingly rusty hook that held the supplies in place and shot a bolt. The supplies dropped to the ground and nearly crushed a few people who were stupid enough to stick around.

Cole wiped some sweat away and turned to make his way down. Shots began to ring out across the square and screams accompanying like a distressing harmony. Cole looked down and seen what he had feared was going to happen: The Reapers. The Reapers used to be a bunch of junkies dealing drugs but after The Blast they took control of the Neon with an iron grip. Taking whatever they want.

That changes today.

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes earlier<em>

"What the heck is taking that guy so long?" Eddy asked as he looked up at the man, slowly making his way up. "I bet he's just teasing us."

Double D scoffed "Why would he do that Eddy? He's obviously got friends here, remember at the hospital and the bridge?"

"They were probably actors." Double D just face palmed at that "Well it's a probability!"

"Hey guys look!" Ed pointed to the statue and seen the man at the top of the statue.

"Finally! Hurry up you slowpoke!" Eddy yelled at the top of Ed's head. Double D got to his feet and covered his eyes to block out the sun to get a view. With a blast of electricity the supplies came down and crashed into the square, spilling out numerous red boxes with sirens on them.

Eddy was one of the first to rush to one of the boxes. "It's mine!" He jumped on the box and flamed up to scare some people to one of the other five crates. Before Double D could chew him out over his selfishness, some guys in red hoodies with skull emblems came to prove that they were more selfish.

"Oh give me a break." Eddy deadpanned. Shots were fired and people began to ran away from the boxes in fear. Eddy was the first to strike, throwing a fireball at one of the assailants, sending him flying into one of the nearby park benches.

Before Eddy could make a bad pun, the man in yellow dropped right in front of him and began to fire electricity at the other attackers.

"Come on boys! Let's show em what we got!" Eddy yelled and he rushed in to attack. Double D hesitantly began to shoot ice at one of them, freezing his feet in place and freezing the gun in his hand, rendering it useless.

"That's one way to break the ice!" Double D said and giggled to himself while the Reaper just gave him a look that, if he was not wearing a hood, would have been a glare.

Ed was not so adept with his powers yet and relied more on his brute strength to fight the gang members. He tackled them, danced with them and used various wrestle moves he had seen his dad watching on TV. He only had the psychic strength to make one of the Reapers trip or throw a small rock.

Eddy was having a blast throwing fireballs and imagining that some of the Reapers looked like Kevin when he used to bully him and his friends, it worked wonders for him.

Cole and Zeke were holding their own pretty well. Sometimes giving surprised looks to the three kids beating the crap out of the Reapers. He was going to have to talk to them later.

* * *

><p>"Yeah! That is how you do it!" Eddy yelled and high fived both of his friends. He then remembered the food crates. Eddy rushed back to one of them and dragged it away to unbox it. He was beat to the punch by Zeke.<p>

"These idiots dropped us canned prunes...who would want to eat this crap?" Eddy threw the lid down in rage and began to complain loudly to Double D. Ed, meanwhile, already opened one of the cans and was digging in. Double D began to tell Eddy of the health benefits prunes had and was about to go into a long lecture about it. Then, a big tv on one of the buildings came to life with a man on it, wearing a face scarf and reflective glasses.

_"Take a look at THIS Empire City." _A picture appeared on screen of a man carrying a box with some sort of ball inside_ "The picture you're seeing was taken by a security camera in the south Historic District. This man is the one who ruined OUR city and OUR lives! So if you have some hate to throw around, now you know who to blame. If you know anything about this guy let me know. We got to get word out about this terrorist!" _With that, the TV shut off and all eyes fell on the man who was on the picture:

Cole Macgrath


	9. Chapter 9: The Not-So Magic Word

Chapter 9: The Not-So Magic Word  
><span>

Terrorist.

The word itself made Cole flinch on the spot. How far did one have to sink before being addressed as such? Sure, Cole had been called worse by his boss but he had never been called something like _that_ in front of an entire city.

He wasn't one was he? The picture that had appeared on the screen was the moment after he got told by that man on the phone to open the package. He was not to blame, that much he knew but it seemed like everyone was starting to believe it, judging by the fury in the eyes that stared him down. He turned to Trish for any sign of her not believing the lies that had been said.

Nothing. Nothing was in her eyes as she slowly looked up at him. The silence seemed to last for eternity as Trish finally did something to break the fast building tension, something Cole dreamed in only his worst of nightmares. She simply turned and walked away without a single word. Cole wanted to yell that it was all lies and embrace her in a warm and comforting hug, however, he knew better than to attempt that. The woman he loved began to get farther away as his focus began to be interrupted by the growing shouts of people around him. Regaining his composure, he remembered that Zeke was still there for him. Surely he would believe him right?

Cole turned to face his best friend and was relieved a tad when he seen that Zeke had a different expression rather than Trish's nightmare inducing one. His best friend simply lowered his glasses to look him in the eyes, no anger or betrayal, just confusion and a small hint of suspicion that quickly faded when he noticed Cole had met his eyes. The shouts got louder and more colorful with threats that intertwined with violent swears. Some people even began to pick up rocks and any other objects that could be used as weapons.

Zeke grabbed Cole by the shoulders and turned him around "Meet me by Stampton bridge on the double, brother." He said and turned toward the people making advances toward his friend. He pulled out his gun and took aim, making some people back away giving him and Cole just enough of an opening to make a break for it. Just as they made it out of the growing mob, someone managed to jump Cole and hurl him to the ground. Cole was forced to look up at his attacker as the man prepared to, as Zeke would say, "knock his lights out."

However, the attack was interrupted by a gunshot that sounded like it hit near the ground next to the fighting men. Cole took this moment of relief to punch the man in the face, get up, and make a break for it before the fear of being shot left the mobs mind and made it to their sub-conscious. After swearing to himself, Cole bolted down the nearest dark, dank alleyway to catch a breather before taking off again.

He hoped Zeke would keep his end of the deal. Because, after being called a terrorists, of all things, he wasn't sure he would be invited to anyone's birthday party anytime soon.

* * *

><p>The Ed's were still in the square, not knowing how to feel about the whole situation. Eddy mostly ignored it and kept bragging about how awesome he kicked the Reaper's butts while Double D made a snarky comment or two on the subject. Ed, however, was doing something that could be considered treason in the Cul-de-sac and even the entire world. For once in his life, Ed was thinking. Not about monster movies, comic books, or the delicacy known as gravy. He was thinking about his baby sister and the harm that had come to her.<p>

The cogs in his brain were clogged with cobwebs from such a long time of under use that it took nearly a minute before the repair man came by to dust and oil them up. After giving the order, and sipping some of his well deserved break coffee, the cogs began to function normally with the occasional spark or two. After a few seconds, the thought hit him like a brick covered in chickens.

That man had indirectly caused harm to his baby sister and maybe the death of his and his friends parents.

"Ed?" Eddy waved his hand in front of Ed's face. After the cogs had finished turning, being blocked by some cobwebs beforehand, Ed got to his feet and looked dead serious.

"Um, Ed?" Double D looked up as Ed began to march away in the direction Cole had went in. Eddy ran alongside him.

"Hey monobrow? Where ya goin'?" Eddy waved his hand in front Ed again. Ed payed him no mind and kept marching, that is until Eddy jumped in front of him and leapt on his chest, pulling his shirt to get in his face.

"Earth to Ed! What are you doing?!" Eddy yelled directly into his ear. Ed stopped in place and an invisible force took hold of Eddy, tossing him to the side towards the pavement. Eddy recovered mid flight however and landed on his feet, thanks to his enhanced reflexes. Eddy was about to yell as loud as he could before he stopped himself and took a few deep breaths to calm his anger.

"Eddy! Are you alright?" Eddy looked to see Double D running towards him. Eddy turned his focus to Ed.

"Yeah, but monobrow over there is being awful serious about somethin'. What do you think it is?" Eddy turned to Double D again, Double D shrugged, then he looked absolutely horrified.

"D-Do you think he got another pebble in his shoe?" Double D whispered, with panic clear in his voice. Eddy blew a raspberry and faced the direction Ed had walked in.

"Please, Ed's shoes have been on tighter since that day than the dirt under his nails. Besides, even if he did have one in his shoe, this entire town wouldn't be standing right now." Eddy turned back to Double D and put a hand to his chin.

"I think we need to follow Rip Van Winkle and see what's got his pants in a knot." Eddy prepared to take off before his shirt collar was grabbed by Double D, who looked dubious.

"Why don't we just keep asking him until he answers us, I mean he _is _our best friend, I'm sure he would tell us eventually." Double D crossed his arms and Eddy shrugged.

"What, and ruin the plot?" Eddy took off in Ed's direction. Double D sighed and followed suit, wishing he had brought a glass of water.

* * *

><p>Cole tapped his foot impatiently.<p>

He had been waiting on this street corner for nearly ten minutes, watching people gather at the bridge with signs in hand to continue their protest about being trapped in the hellhole formally known as Empire City. Every time he seen someone walking down the street he made it a priority to hide in the nearest dumpster. Since almost everyone had seen his face at Archer, it would not be long before there would be a district wide hunt for him.

After another minute he heard the familiar, heavy footsteps of his friend approaching. He turned to see Zeke barely maintaining a run, panting loudly and wheezing a bit. He managed a small wave and stopped in front of Cole, gasping loudly trying to reclaim his lost breath.

"Hey..Cole..*whew*..how are ya?" He said in between gasp. Cole shrugged.

"Well, considering that the entire Neon is wanting to see my mangled body hang in the streets with a line of smiling children waiting to get their photos taken next to it like some messed up mall Santa, just dandy thanks for asking."

"Good to know you're as optimistic as always." Zeke rolled his eyes and looked to the Stampton Bridge entrance.

"That's the fastest way out of town. However,according to a few beat up protesters I eavesdropped on at the hospital a few days ago, they have some riot cops posted at the entrance." Zeke wiped some lingering sweat off of his forehead. Cole sighed in frustration.

"Well, nothings ever easy is it?" Cole put his finger to his chin as he tried to think of a plan.

"Have they got any guns?" Zeke shook his head.

"Lot of the protesters were bruised but I don't think I heard any of em' talking about gettin' shot." Cole perked up a bit at that.

"That makes things a little easier." Cole signaled for Zeke to follow and they made their way to the bridge. Shouts of protesters and jeers from the guards grew ever louder as they approached, the police sirens from the nearby cruisers assaulted their eardrums. The two managed to squeeze past the cars and seen the dozens of protesters, all shouting and waving their signs while the guards held their ground and occasionally shouted back.

Cole and Zeke looked passed the crowd and seen the eight riot cops. Cole was thinking of all the ways he could get by them and eventually voiced one his thoughts to Zeke.

"Think we can fry one from inside the crowd and trigger a riot?" Zeke looked at him like he just murdered his pet goldfish.

"Well, if you want the blood of innocent people on your hands be my guest." Cole shrunk a little and began to reorganize his thoughts. Zeke chimed in.

"Why don't you go up there and kick their asses. You'll look pretty awesome to these people here." He looked over the crowd and his thoughts became conflicted. One side told him to toss all empathy aside and let these people know what it feels like to be kicked when you're down. The other side told him to get a hold of himself and

_"These people want you dead. Show them what happens if they mess with you" " Yeah, but why don't you prove to them that you can do great things?" _Cole,once again,sighed in defeat.

"Alright then. But you better not cop out on me." Cole began to chuckle at his own pun and the laugh began to die down upon seeing Zeke's palm meet his face.

"Shut up and come with me." Cole began to push people out of the way as he tried to make his way to the front. Zeke struggled, but eventually caught up, standing at Cole's side as he stood face to face with the cops. They rose their nightsticks, preparing for an attack.

The crowd had gone silent and murmurs and jeers began to take the place of shouts.

_"Isn't that the guy who blew up the city?"_

_"It's that terrorist! Wait till I get my hands on you!"_

_"You left a man without a wife you piece of shit!"_

_"I heard he can shoot lighting from his hands!"_

_"You're crazy dude! No such thing as super powers."_

Cole pushed all these jeers out of his focus and stared down the cops, letting the tension build.

"What do you call a bike courier fourteen days out of his last cup of coffee?" Cole broke the tension and waited for a response. The cops looked at each other in confusion.

"A _shockingly _pissed off delivery boy!" Zeke finished and took aim, firing a shot at one of the riots cops. The guy flinched as the bullet hit his chest, not piercing his armor but shocking him at the sudden turn to violence. The others reacted and began to charge the duo.

Cole scowled at Zeke, who was to busy shooting to notice, and jumped to action. Cole focused his energy and fired a shock wave. The cops screamed in surprise when the ground was pulled from under them and they flew a few feet away and hit the pavement with a thud.

The protesters were shocked to see both the display of superpowers, and the bravery of these two men. However, even a spark of bravery did not force these people to move and actually try to help, you know because they are useless... *ahem*

After a few more shocks, and Zeke's infinite number of bullets from a pistol that apparently did not need a reload, the cops were down and out. Not dead, but severely beaten. Cole turned to face the crowd and held his head high, expecting a thank you at least.

"What the hell is your problem?" Okay, not the praise he was expecting but it was a sentence at least. He saw a man making his way through the crowd until he was in front of Cole.

"This was supposed to be a non violent protest you fucking moron!" The man yelled. Cole drew back a little but held his ground.

"Oh, pardon me. I thought that you was trying to get out of the city, not ask them to a tea party." Cole faked surprise and crossed his arms.

"Looks like it was working wonders, since you guy's are still trapped in here." The man glared even harder.

"Well, you killing them-"

"Relax sunshine, I didn't kill them. They are just unconscious." The man jumped back at him.

"_Any _act of violence is not good! Do you realize how hard they are going to crack down on us now?! If the government gets word of this, then-" The man was cut off by the blaring of a speaker.

_"Attention! All citizens on the Stampton Bridge are hereby under arrest! Get on the ground and put your hands behind your head!" _

The exit gate opened to reveal a fresh pack of five guards. They were wearing full body, dusty environmental suits, used to protect them from the plague that dwell in the town. Armed with guns this time around, they split up to meet the protesters. Cole turned to see the protesters getting on the ground and complying with the men. One approached him and Zeke, waving their guns to tell them to get on the ground. Zeke looked at Cole for any hint of a plan. He did not see it, but he did see a smirk.

"Get on the ground!" One of the guards muffled through his suit. All Cole could hear was "Please, shoot me!"

"Not a chance pal." Cole crouched down and swept his leg to knock the guard off his feet. However, it did not work like it did in movies and Cole's leg simply bumped against the guard. He looked up and smiled nervously at the armed man and felt a rifle butt hit him in the face, dazing him.

Cole was pulled up and handcuffed immediately. He could break out of this, he knew he could. But before he could do so, he caught the look of several protestors. They looked at him with dubious and angry looks, as if they knew exactly what he was thinking. Zeke nodded a bit, as if waiting for him to do something.

Cole knew what to do and he knew he had the strength to pull it off, but a part of him did not want to make things worse for these people. That part of him felt tiny and of insignificant at the moment but the more he acknowledged it, the more it seemed to grow in size and importance as his conscience took hold of it and cradled it like a new-born baby.

Great, now he was going to feel guilty about it if he did not adhere to the peoples wishes.

Cole simply shook his head at Zeke and was met with a look of disbelief and panic as the thought of being arrested began to grip his mind like a predators jaws biting down on its prey. Instead of throwing them back into the city like he had thought, they instead began to take them towards the quarantine station past the giant storage crates and the many placed turrets. Cole sighed as he thought about how happy he was to have come quietly.

After a few minutes of walking they made it to a giant wall of steel, barbed wire and guns. Lots of guns, as a matter of fact. So many that he heard Zeke whimper like a baby as the panel powered door opened enough for him to see. There was no door or stairs to get past the obstruction, it was just a big wall of death. After being whacked in the back of the head as a punishment for stopping, some more agents came out of a small yellow station that sit to the left behind a small gate.

The man that Cole guessed was the commander began to bark orders at his men to line them up against the wall and to "make sure you cavity search every one of em'!" Yeah, if Cole ever needed a reason to leave somewhere so quickly, then this place held the world record.

* * *

><p>"Come on Double D, what's taking ya?" Eddy tapped his foot impatiently and kept his eye on the corner of the street where Ed had rounded. He looked at his non existent watch and groaned in annoyance as his patience began to wear thin. The raspy gasp behind him signaled that Edd had finally caught up and he waited a few seconds for his wimpy friend to regain his composure.<p>

"Eddy...water.." Eddy turned around, annoyance clear on his face as he looked down at a glass that Edd seemed to have conjured up out of nowhere. Inside the clear, polished glass was ice that had molded into the shape of the cup. Eddy groaned once again and grabbed the glass of ice, focusing on it for only a second before the ice turned into its liquid form.

"There, now hurry up and drink before we lose Ed." Double D nodded and gulped the water greedily. He sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow, sitting upright to confirm that his strength had returned. Before he took off around the corner, Eddy noticed something strange about this part of town. The street was deserted and, except for the occasional gust of wind, far off gunshot, or the roaring of distant cars, there was not a sound to be heard in this part of the city.

"Everyone must be after the light bulb guy." Eddy turned to Edd, who also noticed the lack of population.

"Come on, this place is giving me the creeps." Double D was about to say something but Eddy had already taken off around the corner before he could even udder a syllable. He adjusted his beanie and took off after his three haired friend. He glanced over his shoulder for a moment and swore that he saw someone sink into one the many nearby alleyways that seemed to act as a natural hideout for many a crime. Double D scratched his head but shook off his paranoia as he was sure Eddy would yell his eardrums out of town if he lagged behind anymore.

"Paranoia isn't going to help anyone, Edward." Edd said to himself as he tried his best to catch up. Little did he know, a sleek figure peeked its head out of the shadows and giggled.

"No, it may not." A giggle then turned into a quiet, yet sinister laughter as the figure adjusted it's hood and rubbed it's hands together. "But it makes my job a lot more fun."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for leaving you guys hanging on a cliff this chapter, but by now I am sure you are used to my schedule slips. However, I have some great news for those who keep a constant eye on this tale. I am graduating high school in a month and I will be taking a year off before heading to college soooo... guess what that means? Yep. I will get more time to work on this story and I will also be taking some lessons to improve my writing. Thank you all so much for reading and I hope to hear more of your feedback. Peace out. <strong>


End file.
